Fight For This Life
by WeR2
Summary: Kathrine is coming home from college to visit her mother, when she enters an infested neighborhood. She meets many along her travels as they fight to survive another day. *Accepting OCs*
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided that I want to try this again if you guys will give me the chance. I know I quit the last story but I promise that I'll try better on this one. So I'll put all the info down at the bottom if you guys want to give this a go.**

**I also need help thinking of a name for this story so any suggestions would be helpful.**

* * *

_I Run Through Glass In The Street_

_Kerosene Hearts Carry The Name That My Father Gave Me_

_And Take The Face Of The Wolf_

_'Cause This Is A Wasteland, My Only Retreat_

_With Heaven Above You, There's Hell Over Me_

* * *

**May 21, 2013: Day 1**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kathrine smiled as she stood from her seat. Summer break started today. She couldn't wait to relax with her family for three months.

She nodded a good-bye to the professor as she quickly exited the classroom and jogged back to the dorm. Her roommate, Carly, was already there packing her bags. Kathrine called a greeting to the blonde as she dropped her bag onto her bed.

"Ready for summer?" Carly asked as she threw her, mostly pink, wardrobe into her large suitcase.

"Oh yes!" Kathrine exclaimed, folding her Three Days Grace shirt and setting it in her black suitcase.

"What are you doing this summer?"

"Hanging with the family mostly, you?" Kathrine glanced at the bubbly blonde and she tried to close her overflowing suitcase.

"Oh, you know, traveling." She plopped down on the suit case, hoping it would help. It didn't.

Kathrine stifled a laugh at her roommate. "Why don't you take some clothes out?"

"No!"

"You're gonna buy more anyways."

"True." Carly stopped bouncing for a minute as she contemplated Kathrine's words. "I guess you're right."

Kathrine shook her head and threw the rest of her essentials into her bag. "Well, I'll see you in August. Have a good summer."

Carly yelled a good-bye as Kathrine exited the room.

* * *

Kathrine turned down her Three Days Grace CD as she pulled into the neighborhood her parents lived in. She pulled into her driveway and climbed out.

The neighborhood was unusually quiet. There were no children running around, no one sitting on their porch. Just silence. She ran into her house.

"Mom!" Kathrine yelled, running from room to room. The house was empty.

She ran back outside and stopped in her tracks. She saw a woman with a bloody dress and familiar brown locks.

"Mom?" Kathrine whisper, edging closer to the woman.

The thing spun around, moaning, as it shuffled towards her. Kathrine scrambled backwards, tripping over her feet, as she tried to get away from that thing.

She ran inside and locked the door, collapsing on the couch.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, burying her head in her hands. That thing was definitely her mother, but it was missing chunks out of its neck. Her mother couldn't possibly be walking around if her throat was ripped out, could she?

Kathrine shook her head as contemplated it. No that couldn't be her mother. It had to be a sick joke. It had to be.

She jumped as the thing began beating on the door. The beating got louder as she stared at the door. She knew the thing would soon break the door down.

Knowing she needed a weapon, she ran in the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. They didn't have any other weapons in the house considering they lived in a large neighborhood.

There was a crash and then shuffling. The thing had broke in. She darted for the back door and slipped out. She jogged around the house only to be greeted with three more of those things. She backed up before they saw her but it was useless. They turned and shuffled towards her.

The first one closed in on her and she stabbed forward, puncturing the things heart, but still it advanced on her. Her eyes widened as she yanked the knife out. She backed up and, not knowing what to do, began running down the street. She made it a good bit before she had to stop and catch her breath.

The things were still following her but there was a safe distance between them. Kathrine looked around, trying to figure out what to do when she heard a voice.

"Hey lady." A voice whispered. She jerked her head around, searching for the source. She finally located it. It was a young boy, about 15, with shaggy brown hair talking through a window. "Are you bit?"

Kathrine shook her head. "No."

The boy closed the window and opened the door, motioning for her to come inside.

She gladly ran into the house as the boy locked the door and pushed the bookshelf back in front of the door.

"Thanks, you really saved my ass."

"Don't mention it." The boy said.

"What's going on?" Kathrine asked, motioning outside.

"The news is calling them Biters."

"News?" Kathrine asked.

He turned on the tv.

"Stay inside your homes at all times. The hospitals are overflowing with wounded." The newscaster said. "Sources tell us the only way to kill them is to destroy the brain."

The screen then switched to live footage of the "Biters" roaming around cities, attacking people. The boy switched the screen off.

"They say it's the next epidemic."

"Nothing like I've ever seen." Kathrine said, looking out the window.

"Name's Danny, by the way."

"Kathrine." She said, looking away from the window. "Why are you alone anyways?"

"Parents are at work." He replied. "What brings you here?"

"My mom lives up the street." Kathrine clenched her fists and looked away. Danny understood and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"They're searching for a cure as we speak."

"I just hope they find one soon." Kathrine said quietly, as she drew the curtains.

* * *

**Song:**_ Hell Above_

**Artist: **_Pierce the Veil_

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too terrible. I have a few rules.**

**1.) You must send your survivor in a PM to me with their name as the subject.**

**2.) You must review or your OC will die. I need to know if you're reading the story or not.**

**3.) Don't make a lot of teenagers or children. I understand there will be some but not a lot. Please give me more adults that are above 30.**

**That's all. Here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Celebrity Look-A-Like(For Blog):**

**Family(Alive):**

**Background:**

**Occupation:**

**Skills:**

**Weapon(Be Reasonable):**

**Anything I Missed:**


	2. Chapter 2

_From Up Here The City Lights Burn_

_Like A Thousand Miles Of Fire_

_And I'm Here To Sing This Anthem_

_Of Our Dying Day_

* * *

**May 23, 2013: Day 3**

"It's been two days, your parents aren't coming." Kathrine explained to a depressed Danny.

"Yes they will! They just got delayed or their work wouldn't let them leave." His voice grew quiet. "They're not Biters."

Kathrine sighed and sat down beside the boy, resting her hand on his shoulders. "We've got to leave soon. Even with the food I scavenged from my place, we're running low. We need to make it to one of those refuge camps. That's your best bet of finding your parents."

Danny buried his head in his hands. "I know, but can we wait one more night?"

She sighed. "I guess."

* * *

**May 24, 2013: Day 4**

"Do we have everything we need?" Kathrine asked, checking over their backpacks.

Danny nodded. "We've got some food, water, and what little medicine we had."

She nodded, looking over their measly weapons; which consisted of a baseball bat and butcher knife.

"Just make sure to avoid them as much as possible. If we get surrounded, we're doomed."

* * *

The duo slipped quietly out of the back door. There were only about ten Biters wandering aimlessly around in the street. Their plan was to travel through the backyards until they reached Kathrine's house, were they would take her mother's white Honda Civic.

She looked over at Danny and nodded, motioning for him to follow her. She checked for walkers before darting to the neighbor's yard. They kept like that until they got a few houses before her mother's house.

They took out an empty coke bottle, some tin foil, and Works Toilet Cleaner. They tore pieces of tin foil, setting them in the bottle before pouring some works. Danny put the cap on and vigorously shaking the bottle before throwing it down the street. A few seconds passed before a loud popping sound was heard.

The Biters looked up and began moaning and shuffling to where the bottle used to be. Once the majority of the Biters had wandered down the road, the two darted to Kathrine's house.

They had cleaned out the house the day before, so the duo jumped straight in the car.

"Where did you learn that trick?" Kathrine asked as she started up the engine.

"What the Works Bomb?" He asked, waving off the question like it was nothing. "My friends and I used to make them all the time."

* * *

"Where's the nearest refuge camp?" Danny asked, leaning his seat back to take a nap.

"The news said everyone was gathered at the school."

"How many?"

"About fourty, last I heard."

* * *

The streets of Weston were littered with abandoned cars. A usual twenty minute drive took them several hours as they had to find detours.

The big blue letters that spelled Weston High School came into view and the two let out a sigh of relief. They had to detour around a few more cars but they made it to the school parking lot.

Danny leaped out of the car and ran for the school. He threw open the doors, calling for his parents.

"Wait!" Kathrine yelled as she climbed out of the car, but it was too late. The Biter was waiting behind the door and collapsed on Danny, sinking it's rotting teeth into his shoulder.

Danny screamed as he frantically tried to push the thing away. Kathrine ran forward, stabbing the thing in the back of head as it went down for another bite. He sobbed as he held his shoulder. Kathrine heard more shuffling from inside the school.

"Come on." She said, pulling him up by his good arm and pulling him to the car. She jumped in the driver seat as Danny plopped down opposite of her.

The young boy was frantic as the blood pooled around his hand. Kathrine reached behind him and pulled out a random shirt before sticking it to his wound.

"Keep pressure on it, I'll get you to the hospital."

He nodded, holding the shirt to his shoulder. His sobs grew louder as the yellow shirt turned crimson.

* * *

"It hurts." He whimpered, his voice growing weak.

Kathrine shot him a worried glance as his breath grew more ragged. She reached over, laying her hand on his forehead, before pulling away. He was burning up. He had to be running a fever of a 104 or more.

She just refocused on the road as his eyes slipped closed.

* * *

His breath grew very shallow as she made her way down the cluttered road.

"Danny? Danny?!" Quiet moans answered her.

"Hold on, just a little more."

The hand holding his shoulder went lax and his breathing stopped.

"NO!" Kathrine yelled, stopping the car as she turned to shake him.

"Danny, wake up. Danny, Danny!" She cried, resting her head against his still chest.

With tears in her eyes, she exited the car and walked over to the passenger side. She opened the door, gently pulling Danny from the car and laying him on the ground. She laid a blanket over his corpse, since she couldn't bury him.

"Rest in peace, Danny."

Kathrine walked away from the corpse of her only friend in this ugly world.

* * *

**Song: **Anthem Of Our Dying Day

**Artist: **Story Of The Year

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. How was it? Did you like it, hate it?**

**Okay so if anyone is wondering, the Works Bomb is real. I don't know if that's the actual name but my brother has made a some before. Those are the ingredients and that's how you make it. They're not dangerous, unless you're like standing right in front of them. They just make a loud pop and then it's over. Great distraction for the zombie apocalypse, if you have the ingredients.**

**Do you guys like the songs at the beginning of each chapter? It's something I though of doing, though it's hard finding a song for every chapter. Feel free to look the songs up, they're rock. Just warning some people.**

**So I'm still accepting OCs but you better hurry because after I get so many, the submissions close.**

**Also the blog is up.**

**fight - for - this - life . blogspot . com**

**Take the spaces out obviously.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Would you please start reviewing? It would mean a lot to me.**

* * *

_When All You Got To Keep Is Strong_

_Move Along, Move Along Like I Know You Do_

_And Even When You're Hope Is Gone_

_Move Along, Move Along Just To Make It Through_

* * *

**May 24, 2013: Day 4**

Tears fell, blurring her vision as she drove down the endless road. The past few days were finally catching up to her. Now that she was alone, she didn't need to wear a brave face anymore. Her loud sobs broke through the silence and she banged her hands against the steering wheel, screaming in frustration.

Why were they condemned to this hell? What humanity do to deserve this?

Still sobbing, she pulled over, exhausted after driving for hours. Eyes drooping, she climbed into the back seat and drifted into a restless slumber.

* * *

**May 5, 2013: Day 5**

The needle hit E a few minutes after entering the outskirts of Macon. She shut off the car as she calculated a plan. The little fuel she had needed to be conserved, that meant no more detours. She'd have to start moving things out of the road, and that would be risky.

Her grandmother lived in Macon for as long as Kathrine could remember, so she knew the area fairly well. The breath caught in her throat as she thought of her grandmother, who had passed several years before. Tears escaped her eyes as the painful memory brought everything crashing back down on her. She felt like she couldn't breath as she though of her mother and Danny.

Shaking her head, she quickly wiped the tears away. Pushing the memories away, she refocused on her task. The radio, before going out several hours ago, spoke of a large refugee camp at the local Costco.

Costco was located in the heart of the city, which meant it would be hell to get to. She tried to remember some of the back roads her grandmother used to take to avoid traffic. Coming up with nothing, she sighed. Her only option was to work her way around to it, and that meant she needed gas.

There was a small gas station nearby, but it was probably already looted. With no other options, she started the engine and slowly made her way there.

* * *

Luck seemed to be on her side as she only saw three Biters roaming around. She pulled up to the tank and shut off the engine. With Danny's bat, she should be able to handle these three. She had enough stuff left for one more works bomb, but she was saving that for an emergency.

Climbing out of the Honda Civic, she crept up behind one of the Biters. Gripping the bat, she swung hard. The impact smashed half of the dead man's face in before the thing collapsed to the ground, re-dead. Even though she didn't make much noise, it alerted the other two Biters.

They shuffled towards her and she stood her ground, waiting until the woman got close before swinging. The other reached for her and she jumped back, stumbling slightly. The thing advanced on her and she swung in panic, hitting the man's neck. It jerked sideways but quickly righted itself and continued advancing on her.

Kathrine backed up quickly, taking a deep breath, and swinging with aim. This time, the bat crushed the undead man's skull. The end of the bat was covered in brain matter. She gagged as she wiped it gingerly on the man's filthy shirt.

As she unscrewed the lif to her gas tank, she hoped what she heard about siphoning was true. Holding up one of the nozzles, she took a deep breath before she began sucking. A horrible liquid entered her mouth and she gagged, spitting it out as she quickly stuck the nozzle into her car. Not much came out, maybe a gallon or two, before the thing sputtered empty.

She moved up to the next tank, trying again. This time she got a little more, and when she was finished, the meter read 3/4 full. Smiling at her small victory, she closed the lid and entered the gas station to look for supplies. A horrible stench almost knocked her over as she walked through the doors. Flies alerted her to the source, the decomposing corpse of the cashier behind the counter.

She quickly turned away and began searching the littered store for anything useful. Out of the whole store; she only found two packs of crackers, three meat sticks, and two water bottles. Shoulders sagging in defeat at the measly find, she retreated back to the car.

* * *

Anxiety set in as she neared her destination, her mind racing with sorry.

_What if there's no refugee camp?_

_What if everyone's dead?_

_What if the same thing happens to her, as it did to Danny?_

_What if they turn her away?_

Her hands began shaking on the wheel. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. Only time would tell if her worries were correct.

* * *

Kathrine stopped her car a block away from the Costco, so the Biters there wouldn't notice her. Four Biters wandered down the street where she parked and shuffled her way once she exited the car. She swung, smashing the closest's one skull.

Two were very close while the last one was a good bit down the street so she turned her attention away from it for a moment. As the Biter duo neared her, she swung, crushing one's skull and knocking it over onto the next one. The second Biter stumbled as it's partner collapsed on it, but the undead still advanced on her. She held the bat in the air, bring it down, chopping style, on the woman's head.

Panting, she bent over trying to catch her breath as the last one inched closer. Once it was in range, she ran, swinging full force at the man's temple. As the undead man collapsed to the ground, she turned and began jogging the block to Costco.

She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. The parking lot had at least twenty Biters wandering aimlessly around. Scanning the building, she found a back door she could enter through.

Pulling out the ingredients, she began constructing the works bomb. She neared a little closer before shaking it and throwing it as far as she could away from the building. Biters looked its way as it exploded, and began shuffling towards it. All that was left was three near her, so she took off for the back door.

She had to dodge the Biters as they reached for her. Kathrine reached the back door, but it was locked. She cried out in frustration and looked behind her. Tensions were rising as the Biters were almost at her. Quickly searching around, she spotted a window and ran for it. Using the bat, she shattered the glass and quickly hopped through. The glass cut her arms up but she didn't care, she took off running.

"Help! Is anyone here?" She screamed, running through the littered isles. "Anyone?"

"Be quiet or you'll get us all killed!"

* * *

**Song: **_Move Along_

**Artist:** _The All American Rejects_

* * *

**Hmm who's that voice? You'll have to wait and find out. ;p**


End file.
